eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening Bonds: The First Steps
Prerequirements *Must be a level 100 Priest *Must be level 5 of one Ascension class *Must have completed the City Timeline **The City of Qeynos Timeline (Good) including Priest line up to Kaedrin's Fate **The City of Freeport Timeline (Evil) including Priest line up to Your Eternal Reward *Must have your Fabled Class Epic Weapon 1.0 Quest completed - NOT Epic Repercussions Requirements *Must have 50,000 faction with Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction) in Stonebrunt Highlands. This is part of the Ning Yun Retreat portion of The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline (You must actually complete the entire Ning Yun Retreat portion of the timeline just getting faction is not enough) Starting The Quest # Go to the hidden tunnel (Cave of Shrines) in The Commonlands click everything clickable, 11 total. # Go to the hidden tunnel (Hidden Chapel) in Antonica (tunnel entrance is at 97.75, -21.09, -418.80) click everything clickable, 10 total # Go to the hidden hole (Sanctuary of Divine Unity) in Nektulos Forest click everything clickable, 7 total Carefully follow the dialog with Haylis Losarin to start the quest. Steps #Find the three disciples (In any order) #*Find the First Disciple #*# Speak to Evoker Nideela in The Lesser Faydark #*# Speak to Marta Terrilon in Everfrost (If she doesn't advance quest, do until she does, (took 3 times) #*# Purchase Bamboo Shoot Soup for from Dao Tom in the Ning Yun Retreat in The Stonebrunt Highlands (Requires 50k Disciples of the Circling Destiny (Faction)) #*#Speak with Ma Yu in The Stonebrunt Highlands #*#Speak with Olnita in Hua Mein Village in The Sundered Frontier #*#*''Note: You can CoV or CoH to a group member close to her, do the whole quest line to gain access to the village, or just fly over the wall'' #*#*Truth 1: Everyone suffers in their life #*#*Truth 2: Suffering is caused by being selfish #*#*Truth 3: Suffering ends when craving ends #*#*Truth 4: Follow your path to achieve enlightenment. #* Find the second Disciple #*# Speak to a fallen pilgrim in The Feerrott #*# Speak to a fallen pilgrim in The Feerrott #*# Collect Sanctus of the Dream Weaver (NE corner, main floor inside temple,small bell on the floor) in The Fabled Temple of Cazic-Thule (up to level 107^^^ mobs) #* Find the Third Disciple #*# Pick up page in Lavastorm at #*# Pick up hammer in Thurgadin in Temple of Brell on top of the bookshelf. #*# Talk to Historian Culgreth Wintergrip right there near the hammer. #*# Go into Stygian Threshold (Heroic) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep. Run to end of the zone, and click dead gnome in the crystal room. #*# Exit the crystal room and kill Grozgar back where all the kobolds are. #Return to Haylis Losarin #Search for a shard of my unwavering duty (This should be near the last npc you spoke to about your epic 1.0) #*Channeler: Greater Faydark #*Defiler: Kunzar Jungle #*Fury: Darklight Wood #*Inquisitor: Jarsath Wastes #*Mystic: Elddar Grove #*Templar: Kunzar Jungle #*Warden: Darklight Wood #Return to Haylis with my dogma shard #Place the items collected on the shrine #Completing the ritual has induced a dream state! #*You will be zoned into A Spiritual Dreamscape #*Upon killing everything you get the message "When the last of the wavering doubts fades, a small gem-like object coalesces among the mists" #*Collect the glowing sphere at #Return to Haylis Losarin and show him what you found Rewards * * *